dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Discua Andras' Peerage
Discua Andras' Peerage is the group of devils that are under the servitude of Discua Andras. They are known to be "strange" as due to a favor to Pseumonum Andras from Ajuka Beelzebub, they are a "testbed" for future Evil Piece technology. The two main characters in A Broken Key are members of this peerage. Unknown to the peerage king herself, some of the members are under the direct command of Falbium Asmodeus under proxy of Pseumonum Andras and are directly responsible for the elimination of numerous Khaos Brigade members. It was only due to their hard work that the Khaos Brigade stayed hidden for so long. The members of the peerage are rarely seen in one group; the King is often in the human world, the Bishop is unknown, the Knight and Rook are under Pseumonum Andras' authority, the Pawns are under the family's contracted magician and the Queen is accompanying the King. Summary The peerage consist of many Reincarnated Devils and two Pure-Bloods. The strength of the two Pure-Bloods is exceptional, even by High-Class standards. The more experienced Reincarnated Devils have shown to be excellent in their own fields; the Bishops are powerful due to Weathersky's teachings and one of the Pawns has shown Mid-Class levels of fighting prowess along with great intelligence. However, if one were to look at the peerage altogether as a team; they would find many things lacking. Due to their aloof nature from eachother, they don't know how each other fight and some of them don't like one another too much. Despite this, they do occasionally pull each other together, especially when a threat appears. Members After chapter three, the peerage is made up of a total nine people. They are seen as an important piece in keeping the current cease fire possible. As mentioned before, there are two Pure-Blood members along with seven Reincarnated members. Discua Andras (King) One word to describe her would be flippant. Despite being born in the Andras family, she shows less than stellar skills at respect and is quite awful in reading the mood. However, this seems to just be a facade. Underneath all of this is a serious but playful young woman. The teachings of the Andras clan have indeed been successful and she has successfully learned to be a proper heir. It is not that she cannot act like a proper noble, but rather that she does not want to adhere to the strict family code. Out of her Devil noble peers in Kuoh, she is actually the one that stands out the most. This is in part due to her jubilant exterior and the strict teachings of an Andras heir. In terms of combat, she has but is not limited to her clan trait and excellent swordplay. Like other members of the Andras clan, she is often requested by other Devils to eliminate certain threats due to their resistance against light/holy magic. Haikane Tenryou (Queen) He is essentially what you would call the "overqualified janitor" of the group. Due to his recent recruitment, he is the only one that stays near his King. What is known of him is that he has had previous knowledge of the supernatural prior to his recruitment and his magic is above average, but not immensely so. He is quite cynical, and known to be very obnoxious when the situation allows him to do so. Despite his best tries, the ones close to him quickly realize that he is fact quite insecure, constantly worries about the future and regrets his awkward past. Apart from having an athletic build, he is the current wielder of the Rhongomyniad, "Vorpal Sword". By his own admission, he would probably be the best in dispatching Sacred Gear wielders for reasons unknown. As the newest addition to the group, he is a Low-Class Devil. Letzter Pruflas (Knight x2) The only other Pure-Blood Devil other than the King of the peerage. Letzter is a young devil noted to around the age of the Rookies Four. Unlike Kiba Yuuto who was taught by Sirzech's Knight, Souji Okita, Letzter is a bona-fide prodigy. While he does not use the enhanced speed of the Knight Piece to its full potential, he is noted to be quite fast due to his natural and trained Devil body. Using overwhelming swordplay, he is the "ace" of Falbium's (Pseumonum's) hidden organization. His swordsmanship is described as one that is un-organic and does not flow very well. An ungraceful amalgamation of thousands of different skills which were learned by his ability to replicate any technique upon seeing them once. It is noted that the way he connects them makes the ugliness of the form seem almost planned. It is also interesting to note that he has a connection with the Champion. John Doe (Rook x1) The only one in the peerage who did not have previous knowledge of the supernatural. John Doe is a teenager who had awakened in a snow field without any recollection of his past or his identity. Luckily, he was picked up by a passing Devil who discovered his Sacred Gear and brought to Umbra Weathersky. He developed a relationship with the King after he attempted to run away and was found by demonic beasts. Turns out, his unnamed Sacred Gear is one that directly converts magical power to physical power and vice versa. Perhaps he would've been a better fit for the Queen piece, but his power was considered too low to be a good investment for it. Like Letzter, he is under Falbium's hidden organization and spends most of his time there. Unknown (Bishop 2x, 'Fairy Piece') Only part of the peerage as a favor to Ajuka Beelzebub. There is not much information on them. They never show their face around the rest of the peerage but is known to be on the level of a King or even higher. One fact known about them is that they wield a certain power. Ciel (Pawn x2) A young girl whose dream was to fly. She was born a paraplegic yet desired to see the world. She was gifted with talent for magic but did not possess much of it. Her family was originally contracted to another Devil house, but upon their murder, she was brought to a foster home that planned to sell her off for her looks. She befriended Discua and her sister because of one of their visits to the human world. She is the one that has been in the peerage the longest. She was overjoyed when she was revived into a Devil as it fixed her body and allowed her to experience the sky. She is mostly known as the Battle Mage's Apprentice. She is considered the second most approachable among the peerage, other than the King. She frequently tinkers with magical inventions that enhance mobility and secretly uses small parts of the Andras Clan's funds in charity donations. The only reason she is not enrolled in Kuoh with Discua is because of her thirst for more magical knowledge. Setsuna Hoshino (Pawn x4) A man who claims to be a wish-granting device. He gets along especially well with Haikane as they both long for a "normal" life but were dragged into the supernatural once again. His doctrine is to "never kill". He is on great terms with Ciel as a fellow pawn and is often admired by her as an intellectual genius. If he were to be placed in an education system, despite not having any formal education, he would be able to attend a prestigious university. Unfortunately, he is unknowingly one of the main reasons of the Greek Faction not being allied with the Biblical Factions before the series has begun. His family, the Hoshino family was one that wanted their wish granted, in order to fulfill their goal, they began hunting divine creatures and such until the previous head of the Hoshino family had captured the infant Oracle of Delphi. Killing the infant and disguising it as a normal everyday lunch, Setsuna was fed the infant and consequently, had received the powers of the oracle. However, due to being stolen, the oracle's power was not a true "future-telling" ability, but rather one that let one decide their "fate". This is somewhat akin to "hardwork" but is more like a cheat, allowing one to achieve their goal with an easier method than hardwork. The Hoshino family is presently extinct with the exception of Setsuna. Unused Pieces *1x Rook *2x Pawns Types of Requests The usual types of requests done by each member of Discua's peerage are: * '''Discua Andras: '''Discua's requests are usually similar to Rias Gremory's requests. She also accepts jobs from other Devils who seek protection from Angels and Fallen Angels. * '''Haikane Tenryou: '''Unfortunately, Haikane receives jobs that are lackluster in description but super weird in reality. Things like being a part-time waiter only to discover that one of the chefs was a stray devil are not abnormal for him. * '''Letzer Pruflas: '''Really popular with women. He typically fulfills a single contract consistently which is a bartender of a pub in the capital of the Devils, Lilith. * '''John Doe: '''Usually takes requests from those that are feeling depressed and/or distressed for any reason. His good looks make him popular with young girls and women as well. * '''Unknown: '''Does not take requests due to their responsibilities. This is allowed as the Four Great Satans have permitted it so. * '''Ciel: '''Ciel often takes requests from those who are in the hospital and want someone to talk to. She also takes requests such as cosplay for photo shoots. * '''Setsuna Hoshino: '''He accepts all sorts of requests, ranging from home chores to extermination of Stray Devils. Trivia * Ciel was the first member ever recruited in the peerage. * Unknown has either never been in another peerage member's presence or have only been with one member at a time. *Letzer Pruflas' appearance is based off of a younger version of Wilhelm van Astrea from Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 (Re:Zero - Restarting Life from Zero in Another World). *John Doe's appearance is based off of Sirius from ワールド・ティーチャー -異世界式教育エージェント- (World Teacher – Other World Style Education & Agent). *Unknown and Setsuna Hoshino's appearances are based off of "O" and Kazuki Hoshino from 空ろの箱と零のマリア (The Empty Box and the Zeroth Maria). *Ciel's Appearance is based off of an unused character design illustrated by the page creator of "Zigeunerweisen" ( http://ei.2-d.jp/ ). *All members were either former humans (and variations) or Pure-Blood Devils.